


Old loves, old friends… New Beginnings.

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Series: memories and reencounters [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cybermen - Freeform, F/F, Past Character Death, Post-Library River Song, damsel in distress!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: The Doctor finds River and Missy in 1930 Paris.





	Old loves, old friends… New Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote the fic you guys asked me about. I don't know how it turned out since I'm half asleep but hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my tired brain's problem. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. I am starved for affirmation.

It all started normal enough. They landed in Paris, right around the corner of the Eiffel Tower in 1930. The Doctor was amazed that the TARDIS had actually listened to her and landed exactly where and when she wanted it. When she thought back about it, it should have been her first sign that something was amiss. 

She led her fam out into the illuminated cobblestone streets and smelled the air. The air smelled of freshly baked bread, diesel and hope. It made her sad that the 30s were a place in time that had just passed a war and unknowingly would go through another one so soon. She knew firsthand how much war could torn up a person and she didn’t wished it upon the worst of her enemies – but honestly, her enemies were usually the people who started war. 

“So, where do you want to go?” She asked, excitedly, turning back to her friends. “There’s an amazing patisserie over that corner there.” She pointed. 

“That would be nice!” Graham piped in, already feeling his mouth watering. He hadn’t eaten in a while and a nice and warm croissant would be better than the soggy sandwich in his jacket’s pocket. 

The rest of the gang nodded enthusiastically and they made their way there while talking about the historical facts leading to this era. They had just sat down in a table at the patio, however, when blasts were heard in the distance. Blasts from phasers that had no business being in Paris, 1930. The Doctor instantly got up from her seat and went running towards the danger as she always did. Her companion just stared at each other for a second before they also got up and went running behind her. Graham contented himself in grumbling as he ran behind the youths. “I just wanted a bloody croissant!’ He exclaimed. 

The Doctor stopped abruptly almost making Yaz and Ryan stumbled against her as they stared in shock at what was happening. Hordes of robots were storming the city and blasting edifices off and every Parisian ran for their lives in fright. 

“Oh no!” The Doctor muttered. “Cybermen, I hate Cybermen.” 

“What are Cybermen, Doc?” Graham asks panting as he tried to catch his breath with his hands on his knees. 

“They believe they are a superior race, so they capture humans and turn them into Cybermen.” 

“This is horrible!” Yaz exclaims. “What is the plan?” 

“I’ll make it up as I go.” She says whipping out her sonic screwdriver. “Follow me!”

Turns out that just winging it wasn’t the best approach ever because they ended up being captured and that was why they were currently chained up inside the Louvre with a bunch of other people who were terrified. The Cybermen were turning people one by one and the wait was terrible as they heard the screams of agony. 

“This wasn’t how I envisioned the first time I would step into the Louvre.” Ryan says dejectedly. 

“Do you have a plan, Doc?” Graham asked frantically. 

“I’m working on it.” The Doctor said but the truth was that she was had no idea what she would do. She had no plan and no sonic screwdriver and on top of it all her brain was completely blank of miraculous ideas. It would take a miracle to save them. 

The “miracle” came in the form of an explosion that threw her sideways on the ground as well as her companions. Then in the middle of the ashes and dust two silhouettes appeared. Two silhouettes that were extremely familiar but shouldn’t be there because it wasn’t possible. The Doctor thought she was hallucinating as she coughed and her eyes burned and watered but the voice she heard was impossible to misidentify. 

“Honestly, one just wanted to rob the Louvre and not deal with this whole mess!” River said and the woman next to her nodded. River looked beautiful, but again, River looking beautiful wasn’t unusual. Her hair was defying gravity as always and she was wearing a light jean jacket, a white button up shirt and dark jeans with boots. She was carrying two completely loaded phasers in her hands. 

“The idiot is here dear, of course there’s a big mess involved.” Missy piped in next to her, looking just like always with her red lipstick, dark eye shadow, up-do and her weird evil Mary Poppins clothes. In her right hand was her sonic umbrella and she was smirking. She looked so alive that the Doctor gasped. 

River found her on the ground and smiled at her. “Hello, sweetie. You look really good chained up but the circumstances aren’t ideal.” 

The Doctor gaped. 

Missy rolled her eyes. “Oh no, please don’t start.” 

“H-How?” The Doctor asked, completely shocked. 

Missy opened her mouth to respond but they were interrupted by a horde of angry Cybermen. “Can’t explain, just lay down and look pretty.” She said before she dashed and pranced after River who had already started shooting the Cybermen as they made their way to the room were the people were being turned. 

The Doctor and her companions watched as River shot every single Cybermen in her way while Missy showed her tongue to them as they dropped to the floor, completely deactivated. 

“Who was them, Doctor?” Yaz asked next to the Doctor. 

“Ghosts.” The Doctor whispered back to her 

It took River maybe ten minutes of heavy fire to breach the room where the Cybermen were being made and then a minute until every single Cybermen were deactivated for good, their eyes powering off and their arms lowering. Another minute passed before River and Missy came back and started unchaining the people, leaving the four of them last. 

“It’s nice to see that you’re the damsel in distress for a change.” River said as she crouched down to unchain the Doctor. 

“River, if the stories are true you never were much of a damsel and much less in distress.” She says as the sonics Ryan’s chains open. 

“True.” River answered with a smile to her as she helped the Doctor to her feet. “You’re awfully quiet, sweetie. And it’s definitely not like you to be quiet.” 

“Are you really here?” The Doctor asked with misty eyes as she placed a careful trembling hand on River’s face. River smiled at her and placed her hand on top of hers. 

“I am.” She whispered to the Doctor. 

“How?” The Doctor asked again, unable to look away from her wife. 

“I must admit that I’m the one to blame for this.” Missy said and the Doctor looked at her with a frown. She hadn’t forgotten how Missy betrayed her and walked away into the sunset with the other version of herself. 

“Why?” The Doctor asked in a suspicious tone as she turned around towards Missy. Everyone noticed how she deliberately placed herself in front of River in a defensive position. “What do you gain out of this, Missy?”

Missy pouted and placed a hand on her heart. “Can’t I be doing this out of the goodness of my heart?” 

“I don’t think there’s any good in your heart for it.” The Doctor spat at her. Her voice sounded furious with a bit of sadness sprinkled into it. River placed her hand on her wife’s shoulder and the Doctor lost all edge all of a sudden. 

“Missy took me out of the Library, sweetie.” She said and the Doctor gasped, turning towards her. 

“She did?” She said. “How? Why?” 

“I figured I needed a token of trust and apology before I came to talk to you.” Missy said and the Doctor turned around to face her again. “I knew it would be the only way you would talk to me.” 

“Explain. Now.” The Doctor crossed her arms and stared at Missy who stared back at her. 

“I never actually betrayed you.” She said with a sigh. “I was planning to kill the other me and come back to you and I succeeded in half of it!” She smiled but the Doctor remained stoned faced so her smile withered out. “I stabbed him but he managed to kill me too.” 

“If he killed you, why are you here in the same face?” The Doctor was not buying this story no matter how soothing River’s hand was on her back. 

“I gave away my other regenerations to save River out of the Library.” The Mistress said. “In return she told me how you managed to stay with the same face that one time.” She waved with her left hand. “This hand is new.” 

“She’s telling the truth.” River whispered and the Doctor turned her head to River. “I still don’t know how she took me out of there but she did it. For you.” 

The Doctor sighed deeply and ran a hand through her short blonde hair. “Thank you.” She looked at Missy with gratitude in her eyes and just like that she knew she had been forgiven. Missy smiled. 

“I still haven’t a clue why you’re married to her but you’re welcome.” She joked. 

“Well, I can tell you a few good reasons why she’s married to me.” River gave a salacious little smile and the Doctor blushed. 

“River!” She gasped in embarrassment and River chuckled while Missy rolled her eyes. 

“Is anyone understanding anything?” Graham whispered to Ryan and Yaz as they watched the three women interacting. . 

“Trying to.” Yaz whispered back. 

“Fam.” The Doctor called them and they came closer to the women. “I would like to introduce you to River, my wife.” She said with a beaming smile. “And this is Missy my… best friend.” 

“Nemesis.” Missy said at the same time than the Doctor and then she gasped. “Oh.” She said softly. 

The Doctor smirked smugly as she rendered her best friend speechless for a moment. “These are my friends Yaz, Ryan and Graham.” 

“You always pick a beautiful human girl to travel with you.” River said with a nod. “It’s nice to see that some things never change.” 

Yaz and the Doctor blush at the comment. 

“The Doctor told us she was married but I would never have pictured someone who looks like you to be married to her.” Ryan said to break the silence. 

“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?” The Doctor said in indignation while River smirked and said:

“Oh thanks, dear.” With a wink. 

“The guns were definitely a surprise.” Yaz nodded, seeing exactly what Ryan meant. River was… wild. The Doctor was too but it was a different kind of wildness. 

“Her moral compass isn’t always as righteous as you would think it is.” Missy piped in with a knowing smile and the Doctor glared at her. 

“I am strictly against guns.” The Doctor nodded, returning her gaze to her friends. 

“Unless it’s me.” River said with a smile. 

“Unless it’s my wife.” The Doctor nodded at her with a smile and they looked at each other with fond expressions. Missy groaned. 

“I am regretting terribly bringing you two together.” 

River rolled her eyes at Missy and grabbed her wife’s hand. “C’mon, let’s get out of here before the police arrives with the cavalry.” 

The Doctor’s hearts stuttered as River held her hand and pulled her along. She would be forever in debt with Missy for this. “Come along, gang!” She said excitedly. 

Before they all piled into the TARDIS the Doctor had an epiphany. “Wait what do you meant by robbing the Louvre? I thought you two were coming to see me!” 

“We were.” Missy smirked as she looked around the TARDIS. “After robbing the Louvre.” With a wink she sauntered off towards the console room as the Doctor’s jaw dropped. 

“Stop gaping and go after her before she sends us somewhere horrible.” River said, pushing the Doctor toward the console room with a smile on her face. 

The Doctor, still feeling flabbergasted, went after Missy with her wife and her friends in tow. “We’re going to talk about this later.” She muttered. 

“Can’t wait, hopefully with less clothing involved.” River smirked when the Doctor blushed again. This time the Doctor didn’t protest and River counted that as a win. 

“We should leave them be for a moment.” Graham whispered and the youngsters nodded. They made their way to their rooms as Graham watched the three women saunter around the console table like they were home and from everything they’ve heard, they were.


End file.
